The present invention disclosed herein relates to a composition for organic thin film transistors, an organic thin film transistor formed by using the composition, and a method for forming the organic thin film transistors by using the composition.
Organic thin film transistors (OTFTs) can be applied in various flexible electronic devices such as driving devices for the next generation flexible displays (or a logic circuit of extremely low priced Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags for individual item unit identification). Thus, recent studies on OTFTs have been actively conducted.
In the OTFT manufacturing process, polymer materials can be provided as a solution, and thus used in roll to roll processes. Therefore, a manufacturing process using polymer materials can be performed at lower manufacturing costs than typical transistor manufacturing processes.